camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dirael
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Dirael page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! YorkieWolf (talk) 11:41, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Delilah McRae She's been claimed. Summer got all the issues already and you fixed them. ^^ Upon... So, I'm Thistle, but more commonly known as Frost on here. I noticed your character's model looked strangely familiar, so I did google's back-end search using your picture, and sadly, that model is already in use. Here. If you want to ask to share her, the owner is Summer, but if not, I would recommend trying to find a new picture. Sorry again, Dirael. Also, if you ever wanted to RP, after I'm finished redoing my characters, just drop me an IM! :D 21:13, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi! Heyo Dirael! I'd love to roleplay with you sometime soon! My only character is in an rp being shown around camp right now, but once that's done or if I create another character I'd absolutely love to start one with you whenever you'd like :) Hey :) Would you like to roleplay with me? I have like seven characters lying around doing nothing. Re: RP Buddy Hey Dirael! Unfortunately, I've been extremely busy with school lately and don't have time to manage more than the one RP I'm currently doing :( I'll take my name off of the RP buddy list for now, but in the future when I have more time, I'd be more than happy to RP with you! 19:55, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Lol ^ Cuz I don't know how many times I've been asked of that question, (then I don't see them use her haha). As far as I know, I'm still the only one using Emily Rudd, and I can be pretty selfish when it comes to things I've come across first. But, this time, sure. You can use her. just have a different pic than those I have, k? Hope to get roleplayin with you ;) Like friends, like sisters Hi! Admittedly, it's been a long while since I was last here, but yes, I do indeed have a Daughter of Themis, ft I'd be happy to RP her and yours. Anywhere in mind to start them? Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' That works. Who first? Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Sounds good. Should be enough time for me to get off my phone and on my PC XD Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' RE The IM you sent to Frostleaf1615 is a closed account, this is her new one. Sorry for not changing it earlier, but I'm always up for a RP! Especially now when I'm feeling like absolute crap. ;) ~ Thistle 15:39, October 28, 2017 (UTC) An end and a beginning Well, that concludes our not-so-long-lived RP between Priya and Sapphire. It was fun, I'll admit that. Do you want to have another go with them? Alternatively, we could do a different pairing since I do have two other characters besides Sapphire. Although, I'd A+++++ recommend we do a forum RP, since comment RPs can be overloading on the parent pages. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Shall we? Take your pick, and I'll start the other. Also, I'd be so Down to have one of my beans go on a quest with yours. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Hey! I mean new to this all but your character seems sweet ! Hope we can be friends and role play sometime ! --Stay brave and follow your heart (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2017 (UTC) WIP Claims Hey, so I'm not sure if you're aware/been informed about this. If you have WIP characters, you can create a "sandbox" to start and finish them in. Then you can put it up for claiming. Most people do this since it's more convenient and they don't have to worry about time limits. Alternatively, you can click the button with the page symbol next to the Wikia edit count on . They do the same thing. Some people have multiple sandboxes to be organized. Cheers, Promotion Hi, bc I can't find anyone else to fill the spot, I've decided to promote your character, Delilah McRae to Melinoe LT. If you don't want the spot or have any questions, feel free to IM me. Thanks and congrats! RE: I would love to, it's that I'm technically in class at the moment... so a rp would have to wait. SOrry. ~ Thistle 18:54, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:RP Sure, I'd love to! I haven't rped in quite sometime here, but it's about time I do XD Re I would love to RP with you, just with what chars? If I may ...could I ever-so-casually drag you to Chat? It's fine if you don't want to, but I think it might be a thought. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Congrats ^ on making it to Level Five! You are now entitled to a total of 12 character spots. 8 for Camp and 4 for BC, but you can switch this around if you'd like. If you have questions, don't hesitate to shoot me an IM. I'll be glad to help. That's all. Congrats again! :) Hey Would you be up for an RP between our Ariadne chars?